Hanji Will Be Loved
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: [A/U]. No me importa esperar bajo la lluvia todos los días, preguntarle a la chica de la sonrisa rota si quiere que me quede un poco mas y ella sera amada. Advertencia: Lemon. 3 Shots


**Disclaimer: **Esta historia es completamente ficticia, todos los nombres mencionados al igual que el manga Shingeki No Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

**Hanji Will Be Loved**

**Primer Encuentro**

Salió molesto, un poco agitado las peleas con Petra se estaban volviendo incesantes y hasta cansinas, pareciera mentira que antes eran muy buenos amantes y se llevaran bien pero ahora era tan diferente el ya no la soportaba, todo lo que ahora quería era el cuerpo de otra. Miro hacia el balcón que estaba en el edificio contiguo esa mujer castaña de lentes lo observaba, su mirada era como un cuchillo que atravesaba su ser y a la misma vez le atraía al punto de cometer adulterio con ella sabiendo que era la prometida de su jefe. Sacudió la cabeza y volteo a ver la piscina, sin pensarlo dos veces se dio un clavado dentro de ella, mojando toda la ropa que él llevaba puesta y recordando lo que paso anteriormente a esta escena.

**Hace dos semanas**

Estaba justamente en ese hotel con vista al mar él y sus compañeros todos invitados por su jefe Erwin Smith puesto que en unos días el se iba a casar con su prometida Hanji Zoe.

Para Levi esto no le importaba en nada, sino fuese que su novia Petra es prima de su jefe y por ella era que soportaba estar en ese hotel, además de que en ese tiempo tendría al menos privacidad con su novia para poder retomar su relación ya que comenzaba a mermarse con el pasar del tiempo. No sabía que era, si fue que ya no le interesaba nada de Petra o era que simplemente le aburría estar con la de cabellos naranja. Levi simplemente no podía estar más de 30 minutos con la chica sin que pelearan por los comentarios sarcásticos o por el humor acido del de cabellos negros quien siempre decía que la chica era muy sensible, con todo lloraba. Esto le cansaba y aburría.

Pasada un poco la mañana y entrada la tarde todos sus compañeros de labor Erd, Gunther, Auruo y Farlan todos ellos reunidos en la gran piscina del hotel esperando a que Erwin saliera con la que sería su prometida, la que nadie había visto solo Petra la conocía. El rubio no se hizo esperar y se presento al lugar acompañado de una mujer castaña con lentes, quien traía un vestido veraniego de tirantes color amarillo el cual le quedaba perfecto con su figura esbelta.

-Muchachos, me alegra que estemos todos reunidos en este lugar, para mi ustedes son mi familia, mis hermanos, los que veo todos los días trabajando duro -hablo Erwin a todos los presentes -saben que en 3 días me casare con la señorita Hanji Zoe -dijo presentando a la castaña que saludaba con la mano mostrando una gran sonrisa

Levi vio ese rostro sonriente de la mujer y minuciosamente la analizaba un brillo se notaba en los ojos del de cabellos negros, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras que Hanji volvía la vista a los presentes deteniéndose a ver por unos segundos esos ojos grises que la veían con tanta atención y esa sonrisa ladeada en el rostro de aquel hombre, ella no podía despegar su mirada de Levi, pero la voz de su prometido le hacían voltear la cabeza hacia donde estaba este, mientras que Petra descansaba al lado de Levi quien le seguía con la mirada fija.

-Levi -Petra le acariciaba la mano a su novio- este tiempo juntos nos sentara bien

El de cabellos negros volteo la cabeza hacia su novia y se acerco lo suficiente a ella para darle un beso en los labios y después ponerse en pie y quitarse la camisa abotonada que traía consigo mostrando sus abdominales perfectos, sus brazos musculosos y sus pectorales duros.

-Levi, no tienes que presumir tanto, que aun te falta altura -Comento Erd en un tono de burla

El mencionado ignoro la burla y paso cerca de Erwin quien estaba hablando con Hanji, pero esta por unos momentos olvido al rubio y su mirada ahora era toda para Levi quien se dio un clavado en la piscina.

-Erwin amor, disculpa iré a remojarme un poco -interrumpió Hanji a su prometido y fue en dirección a la piscina

Levi salía del agua con su cabello mojado a la orilla de la piscina encontrándose con los ojos de Hanji quien lo veía deseosa, el de cabellos negros le sostuvo la mirada un poco, ella sonrió y abrió un poco la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Petra quien se lanzo a la piscina chapoteando un poco y luego nado hasta Levi para abrazarlo por la espalda. Hanji al ver esto retrocedió un poco observando también como Levi se volteaba para abrazar a Petra pero sin perder su mirada a ella.

/-/

Anochecía y en esa misma noche debían de asistir a una fiesta que daba Erwin. En ese momento Levi se encontraba en su habitación sentado en la cama con Petra vestida de un vestido de noche negro quien estaba de espaldas arreglándose frente del espejo. Levi mira serio a Petra, ella se colocaba un poco de rímel en sus cejas, se relamió los labios y se acerco a la chica, le beso la espalda haciendo que Petra le diera un pequeño espasmo Levi continuo su camino de besos hasta llegar al cuello de ella, ahí se detuvo y olio un poco el perfume de ella, iba a sacar la lengua para lamerle el cuello pero Petra lo empujo un poco para que este se alejara.

-Levi, vístete que ya comenzó el festejo -dijo esta poniéndose en pie

-No iré -dijo a secas

Petra suspiro un poco y salió de la habitación convencer a Levi iba a tardar toda la noche ya que cuando él se ensañaba en algo era difícil llevarle la contraria, ya le inventaría una excusa a Erwin. Luego de que la chica se alejara lo suficiente, Levi salió de la habitación con sus bermudas crema, franela y una camisa de botones sobre sus hombros. Camino hacia afuera del hotel quería tomar un poco de aire fresco, en su recorrido por las afueras vio una figura que caminaba hacia dentro del edificio gemelo del hotel, pudo reconocer quien era, esa figura esbelta que vestía un vestido rojo y esos cabellos castaños que ahora estaban sueltos los reconocía, siguió sus pasos y también entro al edificio.

Como si fuese un depredador acechando a su presa cuidadosamente le siguió hasta llegar a su cuarto, ahí dentro se encontraba su presa, toco la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta, toco de nuevo y tampoco obtuvo respuesta, nuevamente iba a tocar pero la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente

-¡Vete no te quiero ver! -Alzo la voz pero se sorprendió al ver que era aquel hombre de la tarde

Levi noto que ella no llevaba sus lentes y en sus ojos habían lagrimas, avanzo hacia ella y con su mano derecha pudo limpiarle una lagrima de rostro, avanzo con ella retrocediendo hasta entrar a la habitación cerrando la puerta consigo detrás, con ambas manos Levi tomaba el rostro de la castaña acercándolo a él para poder darle un beso en los labios, ambos cerraron los ojos y Levi ladeo su cabeza a un lado para poder abrir un poco su boca e introducir su cálida lengua en la boca de Hanji quien ya abrazaba a Levi, se separaron un poco y continuaron sus besos avanzando en la habitación poco a poco hasta que el la pudo acostar en la cama.

Ahí continuo besándole el cuello, mientras que con su mano izquierda le acariciaba una pierna, pudo con su mano derecha abrir el zipper en la parte trasera del vestido todo esto sin dejar de besar el cuello y ahora hombro de la castaña quien solo suspiraba y respiraba con agitación, se separo un poco de ella y le quito el vestido al fin dejándola solo con su conjunto de ropa interior negro. Levi gruño y acto seguido con los dientes le arranco el sujetador a la chica dejando descubiertos sus pechos, los cuales con deseo tomo y se los llevo a su boca lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos un poco, provocando gemidos a la castaña.

Sin dejar esos pechos uso una de sus manos para llegar al sexo de ella, palmeo por encima de la ropa interior y después metió su mano dentro rozando con su palma el clítoris y los labios de su acompañante todo esto hizo que la castaña arqueara un poco la espalda, Levi dejo los pechos de ella y se quito la camisa, luego con rapidez la franela, en un movimiento se había bajado el bermuda junto con su ropa interior quedando desnudo delante de la castaña ella aprecio la virilidad erecta de Levi, sonrió, cosa que provoco mas al hombre quien con violencia le quitaba su ultima prenda ropa y luego colocaba su virilidad delante de la entrada de ella, rozo un poco la cabeza de su miembro en los labios que sobresalían Hanji se mordió el labio inferior quería dentro a Levi en ese mismo instante, como si le hubiesen leído el pensamiento Levi la penetraba, ella sintió como ese gran pedazo de carne le llenaba completamente sus paredes y llegaba hasta el fondo de ella, dejo escapar un gemido.

Levi empezó a moverse dentro de ella poco a poco en un movimiento de caderas rítmico mientras que besaba nuevamente a la castaña, siguió lentamente sus penetraciones y observaba el rostro de ella, tan perfecta sus ojos de color chocolate que le hipnotizaban, sus labios carnosos que disfruta besar su expresión de excitación. Aumento el movimiento siendo más rápido y con más fuerza, Hanji ya solo se encontraba entre gemidos, su respiración agitada y sus brazos abrazando la espalda de levi quien seguía su labor de llenar la feminidad de la castaña con su gran miembro en cada penetración. Siguieron unos instantes más de frenetismo hasta que ella alcanzaba su climax soltando un grito y el con la ultima estocada vaciaba todo su contenido espeso dentro de ella. Cansados ambos se quedaron unos instantes unidos aun hasta que recuperaron su respiración normal y el salió de ella.

Empezó a recoger su ropa y vestirse mientras ella aun lo veía desde la cama, Levi termino de vestirse y se dirigió a ella, tomo su rostro nuevamente y le planto un beso.

-Me llamo Levi -dijo este para luego alejarse

-Ya lo sabía -respondió Hanji viendo como se marchaba.

/-/

A la mañana siguiente, se enteraban por parte de Erwin que la boda que iba a tener con Hanji se pospondría puesto que esta al parecer no se sentía bien. Muchos debieron de irse del hotel ya que en 2 días reanudarían jornadas de trabajo incluido Levi quien estaba saliendo del hotel con su maleta y Petra a lado suyo acompañándolo, volteo a ver el edificio que había dejado atrás, en el balcón estaba la castaña observándolo fijamente, sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, Levi sonrió de lado lo que hizo que Hanji parpadeara y luego le dio la espalda y entro nuevamente a la habitación ante la mirada del hombre.

-Levi no te quedes atrás -se escuchaba la voz de Petra quien lo llamaba

El mencionado volvió su mirada hacia al frente con desgano mientras pensaba en la castaña.

**Continuara...**

**Notas del Autor: **Bien el primer capítulo de un nuevo proyecto, ya como se habrán dado cuenta está basado en la canción She Will Be Loved de Maroon 5.


End file.
